Doing the right thing (Hacer lo correcto)
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: La verdad no es objetiva. Lo correcto tampoco. ¿No es lícito el deseo de no verter más sangre de Gondor por salvaguardar las fronteras? ¿El rey no debería amar lo suficiente a su pueblo como para haber dicho no a Elrond? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Boromir hubiera sucumbido y le hubiera arrebatado el anillo de poder a Frodo?


**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, nada, nada. Los personajes, los lugares y la historia original le pertenecen a Tolkien y a sus herederos. Yo sólo le he dado un giro retorcido para acabar cargándome a la compañía y hacer que Sauron gane la guerra (risa maligna XD)**

_Este fic participa en el reto de septiembre 'Antihéroes', del foro 'Cuando los hobbits descubrieron internet'. Se trata de una serie de historias cortas, dos de ellas narradas por lo que (recemos a Eru y todos los Valar XD) esperemos que sean dos antihéroes: Boromir y Denethor. La última la cuenta Faramir, a pesar de no ser antihéroe quería meter el punto de vista de alguien con cordura. ¿Qué nuevas tramas surgirían si Boromir hubiera conseguido arrebatarle el anillo a Frodo? Tal vez lo que ahora se cuenta hubiera tenido lugar… o tal vez no. Enjoy it._

**-1-**

**¡Por Gondor!**

_**Boromir, el Honesto traidor**_

Aprovechó el caos de la batalla para escapar. Bajó por el terraplén hasta el río y tomó las cuerdas que mantenían las barcas en la orilla antes de subirse a una. Fue la primera vez que dudó. Si las desataba sus amigos no tendrían posibilidad alguna de escape en caso de no poder acabar con los _uruks_, les condenaría a una muerte segura. Si las dejaba, le perseguirían. No temía a los medianos pero Aragorn, el elfo y el enano se unirían en su contra para arrebatárselo.

Los Valar le permitieron verlo con una luz diferente, con una claridad cristalina le fue revelado su destino. Se vio a si mismo con el anillo puesto, hundiendo la torre de _Barad-dûr_ hasta los cimientos, sin dejar una sola piedra en pie. Por Gondor. Ató las demás cuerdas a la barca donde se hallaba y tomó los remos. Para cuando le echaran en falta ya estaría muy lejos, y una vez en Minas Tirith no tendrían otra opción que acatar su plan de usar el arma del enemigo en su contra. El ejército de Gondor se encargaría de eso.

Mientras avanzaba con premura por las enormidades del Anduin, sus aguas se fueron haciendo más rápidas según se acercaba al Salto. El anillo colgado a su cuello se hacía más pesado, le tiraba hacia abajo. Podía sentir su poder a través del peto, como un calor abriéndose paso hacia su corazón. Eso era lo que le hacía falta a su pueblo. No se derramaría más sangre de su gente, nunca más.

Pensó en Merry y en Pip, en si habrían perecido o les habría dado tiempo a escapar. Pero sus brazos no remaron con menos fuerza por ello. Pensó en Aragorn, el legítimo rey. Aquel a quién debía servir y proteger. Pero sus manos no soltaron los remos. Se consoló pensando que en Gondor ya había un gran Senescal, no le era necesario ningún rey. La sangre real ya les había fallado una vez, el Daño de Isildur. Ningún rey amaba tanto como él su pueblo, le había dedicado su vida a Gondor, y si era necesario le dedicaría su muerte, la destrucción del anillo llegado el momento y su más que probable locura después.

**-2-**

**Vendetta**

_**Denethor II, el Necio despiadado**_

La alegría y el regocijo se apoderaron de él cuando aquel hombrecillo servil le anunció la visita. Ni siquiera el verlo en compañía de Faramir pudo hacer sombra a su regreso en su corazón. No, esta vez ni la debilidad del pequeño, ni su falta de carácter, ni el parecido que le encontraba a su madre y que solía asaltarle en los momentos más inesperados e inoportunos pudieron agriarle el momento en el que pudo al fin posar de nuevo los ojos en su hijo mayor.

Boromir, el Valiente. Boromir, el Grande, el que está llamado a grandes batallas, el único capaz de derrotar la oscuridad de Mordor. El único incapaz de fallarle. No necesitó preguntar si quiera por el éxito o el fracaso de su misión, traía al cuello un anillo dorado y reluciente. Ahora sí que tenían oportunidad de enfrentarse a la fuerza de Sauron. Poco habrían de temer de los ejércitos que había visto en el palantír si tenían de su lado el anillo único. Su estirpe hallaría la gloria allá donde la sangre de reyes falló. Destruirían el mal, derrotarían a la sombra en venganza por haberse llevado a su mujer. Pobre Finduilas, tan alejada del mar y tan cerca de la oscuridad que la marchitó… y él sin ser consciente, sin poder protegerla. Al unirse a él había sellado su destino, y el de Gondor con ella. El de toda la Arda entera en realidad.

No se permitió volver a pensar en ella, en su lugar abrazó a su hijo y lo felicitó por el éxito de la misión. Ordenó servir vino, y se sentaron cómodamente mientras lo hacían. Despachó a los sirvientes y quedaron tan sólo ellos en la sala, bebiendo y escuchando el relato de Boromir, plácidamente satisfecho. Hasta que le dio por intervenir a Faramir, juzgando a su hermano mayor, como si él hubiera sido capaz de haber llevado mejor la situación y sosteniendo que no debía de haber huido. Por el amor de Eru ¡no podía tomar ejemplo un poco de su hermano, aunque sólo fuera una vez! Su valentía al abandonar a sus amigos para salvarlos a todos era reprobada y en sus palabras intuía que pensaba además que el anillo debía ser destruido como había sido acordado en el Concilio del elfo de Rivendel.

Le gritó exasperado, desesperado por su incapacidad manifiesta de reconocer que lo que estaban haciendo era lo mejor para Gondor y sus gentes, como es de esperar de un buen gobernante que ama a su pueblo. Pero no, el ilustrado prepotente de Faramir parecía saber qué era lo mejor a pesar de no haber sido educado y adiestrado para ello. Dio gracias a la sabiduría de Eru, por el nacimiento de Boromir cinco años antes que el de su hermano. Eso garantizaba a Faramir fuera del gobierno de Gondor.

Boromir acalló a su hermano y prosiguió con su historia hasta que se hizo la hora de la cena y el descanso. Una preocupación menos que tal vez esta noche le dejaría dormir algo.

**-3-**

**Por tu propio bien**

_**Faramir, el Justo ilustrado**_

Padre estaba embobado con la sola presencia de Boromir. Apostaría un brazo sin perderlo a que ni siquiera escuchaba el relato de las aventuras, o desventuras más bien, de su hermano.

Sonrió pues. Primero porque su padre era feliz de tener al fin al mayor de sus hijos cerca, y segundo por él. Aunque se avecinaba una batalla dura, estaba reconfortado por el regreso de su hermano. Le había echado de menos, no le avergonzaba reconocerlo… su ánimo, sus consejos y sobre todo una mano con la defensa de Osgliath. Y aunque por lo que contaba Boromir no lo había pasado mal del todo, había una pregunta le quemaba en la garganta, y retrasaba a propósito la hora de hacerla porque intuía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

-¿Y cómo es que has regresado tan pronto?- Dijo al fin armándose de valor, para soportar la respuesta de él y la cara agria de su padre, mirándolo peor que a un insecto, por atreverse a dudar de su palabra- Si como dices la misión no ha terminado y tus compañeros aún te necesitan. ¿Acaso hemos de esperarles a ellos también?

-Me temo que no- lo que vino a continuación no se lo esperaba. Boromir les relató con honestidad el final de la emboscada en Parth Galen. Miraba a los ojos de su hermano mientras le escuchaba contar cómo había huido con el anillo y no lo reconocía. Se enfrentó a él, y a su padre, que le defendía hasta la saciedad.

-Has dejado a su suerte a tus amigos, Boromir, ¡les has condenado a muerte!- Boromir parecía afectado por sus palabras, pero en padre no calaron en absoluto

-¿Qué te importan a ti sus malditos amigos? ¡Si no querían morir debieron traerlo aquí desde el principio!

-Gondor no se desangrará por ganarle algo de tiempo a los reinos del oeste Faramir- Sentenció finalmente su hermano, con dolor latente en sus palabras.

No volvió a hablar. Su corazón estaba dividido en dos. Amaba a su hermano pero ésa cosa lo había vuelto loco, no hallaba otra razón para sus despropósitos. Querer acabar el mal con el mismo mal era una soberana estupidez. Gandalf mismo le había contado la historia del Daño de Isildur en su juventud más temprana, cientos de tardes estivales dedicadas al estudio y a los libros. Ningún hombre había sido capaz de resistir la tentación. Incluso la sangre real había sucumbido a su tiranía y por ello ahora Gondor, y Arda entera, sufrían la ira de su creador.

Y tan profundo parecía que había hecho mella en Boromir como dolorosa fue la resolución a la que llegó en ése momento. Adoraba a su hermano, después de su madre era la persona que más había llegado a amar, y la que más le había amado a él desde la muerte de Finduilas. Por eso fue tan difícil la decisión de traicionarlo.

Él no iba a renunciar a ése anillo. Ni su padre iba a permitirlo, por eso no le quedaba otro remedio que tomarlo por fuerza o por astucia. Se lo arrebataría a Boromir aunque para ello tuviese que dejarle un muñón por mano. Tomaría el caballo más veloz de Minas Tirith y galoparía hasta la gran caída del Rauros y más al norte quizá. Esperaba encontrarlos si no en Parth Galen, aún en el valle del Anduin. De no ser así los buscaría para restaurar el honor de su familia, y con algo de esperanza, la cordura de su hermano mayor. Sólo restaba esperar ser lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la tentación durante el viaje, y lograr volver a la ciudad a tiempo para la guerra que de seguro tal afrenta había de desatar a sus puertas. Sabiéndolo en la ciudad blanca, Sauron les mandaría el grueso de su ejército para recuperarlo, si no lo había ordenado ya. Y tal vez después, en caso de sobrevivir, poder pagar la osadía de su traición.

_**N/A. Los sobrenombres 'reales' son totalmente for fun de la autora. Que yo sepa los Senescales no los tienen, pero como no conozco ninguno pues no sé decir.**_


End file.
